


Мальчик, который облажался (по полной)

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Гарри Поттер, от которого требовалось лишь одно — убить Волдеморта, не справился со своей задачей.





	Мальчик, который облажался (по полной)

— Зачем вы это сделали, мистер Лонгботтом?

Невилл сидел красный как огнекраб и отказывался поднимать взгляд выше стола. Макгонагалл, напротив, бледная и строгая больше обычного, нависала над ним и подавляла своим властным авторитетом. Гарри подумал: если она хочет получить ответ, ей лучше сесть, но уж точно не собирался делиться этой мыслью с бывшим деканом.

— У нас был план, верно?

— Был, — задушено всхлипнул Невилл.

— И вы должны были ему следовать, верно?

— Должен.

— Так зачем, Мерлин вразуми, вы полезли на него с мечом?

— Да я стоял вообще в стороне! — Невилл разве что не плакал, всем своим видом показывая, что полностью раскаивается в содеянном. — Я только один раз этот меч и поднял! Он сам...

— Конечно, он сам! — не выдержал Кингсли Шеклболт. — Он сам кинулся на меч и отрубил сам себе голову?

Повисла тягостная пауза.

— Так, может, и ладно? — всё же вклинился Гарри, отчаянно сочувствуя другу. — Какая разница, кто его убил? Ведь главное, что мы победили...

— Нет, не ладно! — Кингсли поставил на стол здоровенную картонную коробку. — Министерский бюджет освоен! Производство наложено! Креатив согласован и утвержден! Первые партии уже в магазинах. И что прикажете с этим делать?

Не прерывая свою речь, Шеклболт выкладывал на стол: бумажные очкастые маски с молнией на лбу и дырками вместо глаз, мигающие зелёной вспышкой брелоки в форме котелка с надписью «Potter Bolt», майки с принтом «Мальчик, который выжил дважды», ручки, карандаши, пергаменты с водными знаками-молниями, флажки, отчаянно кричащие «And the winner is... Ha-Ha-Harry Potter!!!» на пяти языках, и многое другое. Выждав, пока Гарри в полной мере осознает масштаб бедствия, Кингсли повторил:

— И что со всем этим делать?

— Оставить? — Гарри было, право, неловко. Мало того, что не убил Волдеморта, так ещё и само министерство подвёл. — И продолжить производство уже с Невиллом. Будет две коллекции.

— Неужели? Коллекция «Мальчик, который выжил» и «Мальчик, который на самом деле убил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть»?

Судя по тону Шеклболта, идея ему не зашла, и Гарри опять пригорюнился.

— Нет, второй вариант не годится. — За спиной Гарри раздался знакомый глубокий голос профессора зельеварения. — Слишком длинная получится надпись. Не на весь мерчендайз влезет, будет перерасход бюджета на краску, дедлайны уже сгорели. Завтра все захотят бегать по улицам с лицом победителя, а придется бегать с лицом Поттера.

Гарри сомневался, что прямо все захотят бегать с лицом Невилла Лонгботтома, но такому опытному и знающему странные слова профессору виднее.

— Хоть кто-то понимает всю серьёзность ситуации! Перерасход недопустим! Война и так дело дорогое. — Кингсли прочистил горло и посмотрел на Снейпа уже иначе. — Между прочим, вы тоже отличились, мистер. Регламент проведения и тайминги битвы у Хогвартса получали?

— Безусловно. — Выдержке, с которой Снейп отвечал, Гарри мог только позавидовать.

— И что же там было написано?

— Лежать в Визжащей Хижине, истекать кровью, умереть после передачи воспоминаний.

— Вот! — Шеклболт ткнул пальцем Гарри за плечо, где предположительно и стоял Снейп. — Не лежите! Крови нет! Вы живы!

— Но позвольте... — попробовала вступиться за коллегу Макгонагалл, но быстро сникла. Глаза навыкате, которые Кингсли усиленно таращил, даже Волдеморта наверняка ввергли бы в нерешительность. Вслед за Минервой он оглядел каждого присутствующего.

— С вами и так всё понятно, — проговорил он, стоило Поттеру попасть в зону зрительной атаки.

Гарри сделалось очень обидно. Как идти на смерть, так «мальчик мой», а как выжил — сразу «всё понятно».

— А с вами мы ещё разберёмся. — Невилл стал последней мишенью, в которую полетели все нерастраченные стрелы праведного бюрократического и бюджетного гнева. Гарри с сочувствием смотрел на друга — тот выглядел самым несчастным в мире победителем Тёмных Лордов.

Неожиданно на плечи легли тёплые ладони, ушную раковину защекотало чужое дыхание.

— Вы когда последний раз ели, Поттер? — Снейп говорил шёпотом, чтобы не дай Мерлин не привлечь к себе внимание. — У вас голодный вид.

— Не помню. Вчера. — Гарри ещё хотел уточнить, насколько голодным выглядит его затылок, раз Снейпу хватило лишь его, чтобы догадаться, но решил попридержать вопрос. Надо же скрасить приём пищи светской беседой, а тема благодатная.

— Пойдёмте отсюда. Конечно, если помереть от голода в ваши планы на сегодня не входит.

Нет, у Гарри были совсем другие планы на первый послевоенный день. И обед со Снейпом мог в них вписаться. Гарри шёл за ним следом и думал — как же приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Мальчик, который облажался (по полной)"


End file.
